


How it's going to be

by pure_blood147



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dean's POV.</p><p>We were living in a small cottage - Cas and I. There was a big lake nearby, a dark forest and that's all. Our cottage was lonely, having no neighbours and therefore no troubles. Except there was one trouble...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's POV.
> 
> We were living in a small cottage - Cas and I. There was a big lake nearby, a dark forest and that's all. Our cottage was lonely, having no neighbours and therefore no troubles. Except there was one trouble...

It was the beginning of June, the sun was shining and the birds were singing happily as ever. The lake seemed to be made of silk, the waves moved lazily. If you looked closely you could see quick flashes of fish fins. Above the green hills rose a white mysterious fog. Everything was ful of peace and calmness. 

"Come on, Cas," I shouted, "we just have to go swimming! The temperature is alright!" I was standing on the porch with my swimwear on, waiting for Cas to come out. Seriously, he spent ages in the bathroom - probably worrying about his looks.

"Coming! Just a sec!"

Five minutes later he stepped out of the door wearing only his dark blue swimwear which immediately rew my attention, but when I looked up to his face I knew there was something different about it - especially his eyes. His face was somehow even more beautiful than any other time. "Wow, you look good," I said and he blushed a bit. Blushing was another thing I loved about Cas.

The water was quite cold, but it was really refreshing. We swam to the little island in the middle of the lake and lay down on sand, heavy breathing. The sun was now at its highest point, smiling down on us. 

"We should buy a boat," said Cas after a while. 

"Yeah, boat and a mini-fridge for beer." 

Cas rolled his eyes and that was the moment when I finaly found out the difference in his face. He had a mascara on his eyelashes! When I had a closer look I could see it was a bit smudged because of the water. I didn't say anything. Maybe it was all just my imagination.


	2. Snore

A few weeks after _the smudged mascara day_ me and Cas decided to go for a walk to the forest. You have to understand that our cottage was surrounded only by this forest so we had no other choice for a walk. The trees were really high and dark so after the dusk they seemed like some kind of monsters. 

When Sam had visited us I had dared him to go there at midnight and he actually did it. He stayed there for about an hour and then came home because he was getting hungry. Since that night Cas thinks that Sam is a hero and keeps admiring him. (Though he admires me the most, of course.)

Anyway, that day we went to the forest because we had nothing to do and it was really pleasant to hide in the shadows of the trees, especially when it was so hot outside.

„Have you ever thought about what it would be like to be born as a girl?“ Cas asked me quietly. An alarm set off inside my head. 

„No, not really,“ I answered as calmly as I could. 

He nodded and hadn’t brought this topic up for another couple of days.

In the evening, when we were getting ready to bed, Cas occupied the bathroom again. For an hour. He then lay beside me and smelled like flowers and a scent I wasn’t able to identify. His lips were softer than ever when I kissed them, his cheeks were totally hairless – which was the most surprising thing of all since he had liked to maintain a stubble. To be honest, I liked him better when he was shaved, that way his hair at least didn’t scratch me. And the smell of him drove me nuts.

It was about 1 a.m. and Cas finally fell asleep. I’d always waited until I heard his silent snoring – it was sort of cute and made me feel somehow safe. Though that night I thought about the mascara, the question in the forest, the shave and all the smell. Something was about to happen very soon.


	3. The Plate

Approximately in the middle of the summer Sam, Jess, Gabriel and Hannah came to spend some of their vacation with us. While Sam and Jess were married, Gabriel and Hannah were just dating and literally everyone was waiting for them to get engaged. Hannah had been so nice and polite all the time. Gabriel, on the other hand, acted dorky and often annoying so we all wanted to see how that marriage would work.

The four of them arrived in the morning with all their bags and suitcases. Especially the girls‘ bags were enormous. Cas welcomed them wearing his _I’m the chef here_ apron, because he was just baking an apple pie. Let me just tell you Cas had been an excellent cook since the beginning of the universe. Not only could he bake, he was able to prepare the most delicious dishes from all over the world. And God, his pies were the best. Like an edible orgasm.

As soon as the visitors had been shown where they were about to sleep, we sat around our wooden table (luckily we had enough chairs) and each of us got a plate with a piece of Cas‘ pie. It tasted great, as usual. „This is the best pie ever, Cas!“ Sam said with his mouth full. Everyone hummed in agreement.

Gabriel, Sam and I spent the afternoon outside talking about cars and drinking beer. Meanwhile, Cas and the girls locked themsleves in the bathroom, all giggling. No one could get a word out of them.

When they finally got out, Cas looked significantly hot. I’d never seen him like that. „Did you two put make-up on this poor guy?!“ asked Gabriel, horror in his voice.

That night when we were in our bed, Cas still looking like an angel, he said: „I’m sorry, Dean.“

„What for, honey?“

„The make-up.“ His voice was about to break.

„Oh dear Lord, you don‘t have to apologize. Your face is amazing, actually, I like you even more.“ I saw him smile.

He fell asleep quickly, without worries. 

_I love you no matter what._


	4. Dance

The lake froze, the sun refused to shine and everywhere lay a thick layer of snow. We’e already built three snowmen and had a snowball fight. This winter was really tough – being outside with 2 sweaters, a coat,a hat and a scarf on was the only option.

„How about we make another snowman?“ I was bored and there was nothing on TV. 

„Seriously? Another snowman, fourth snowman?“ Cas grunted. He was in the kitchen baking some cupcakes or muffins or whatever – he had some fancy name for it which I couldn’t remember. „Let me finish these and then we can go out.“

The snowflakes were falling down to the ground and little white clouds were escaping our mouths as we talked. 

„So how about a snow angel?“ Cas asked frowning – he was probably pissed he couldn’t have spent the rest of the day beside the oven. 

„Yeah, sure,“ I said and shoved him so he fell down into the snow. Before he had the chance to pull it together, I lay next to him, took his hand and wrapped my fingers around his.  
He laughed and I joined him. „Thanks, Dean, now my hair’s ruined.“ „Come on, you look just perfect to me.“

The snow made our clothes wet and bodies shiver. We were covered in blankets, snuggling on the coach, drinking hot chocolate. „Man, don’t you think I’m getting chubby? Maybe I should stop baking all the cakes and start doing salads for dinners.“ 

„What’re you talking about, Cas? You look hot. Now shut up.“ I kissed him and found out his lips tasted like cherry. Must have been a new lip balm.

He fell asleep in my arms which gave me the opportunity to stroke his dark hair. They were so soft. 

Then one of my favourite songs started on the radio, he opened his beautiful eyes, stood up, pulled me up on my legs and we danced slowly, looking at each other, both silent. 

I liked these quiet moments, I believe Cas liked them too. It was so calming and lovely. It felt as if the time stopped and we were trapped like that forever – but neither of us wanted to get away. We just wanted to be together, to dance, to have each other.


End file.
